The Romeo and Juliet Kissing Scene
by Freakin-Over-Hannah
Summary: They do another play and Becca and Jake, Miley and Oliver, and Lilly and Jackson are all partners and get the kissing scene. MileyOliver LillyJackson BeccaJake


Chapter 1

Miley: Oliver, do you have MSN?

Oliver:Yea, why?

Miley: I just got it and I only have Lilly.

Oliver: Oh, What's Lilly's?

Miley: Mine is Geez. Long enough.

Oliver: Haha. What's yours?

Miley: I'm not gonna ask.

Miley: Don't.

Oliver: We better get to Drama class.

Miley: Yepperoosies.

IN DRAMA CLASS

Mr. Something: You are going to do another part from Romeo and Juliet. You will have the partner you had last time, and for Ms. Truscott,your partner moved,so you will be paired with a 10th grader, we will get back to you on that, and Jake, you will be paired with Becca Weller. You will pick your part out of a hat. There are 3 kissing scenes, torture to you, and others. Ms. Truscott,you just pick, and you and your 10th grade partner will be doing the part of Romeo. We will pick the other part of the split class.

LUNCH

Miley: No offense Oliver, but I hope we don't get the kissing part.

Oliver: I know.

Miley: Lilly, it isn't that bad! Stop banging your head on the table!

Lilly: But what if I get the kissing part? Then I have to kiss a 10th grader!

Oliver: There are 3 out of 20 chances you will get the kissing part.

Lilly: You are right.

BACK IN DRAMA CLASS

Mr. Something: Okay class, we have 25 minutes,so we have to hurry. Everyone pick one of the partners to pick out of the jar.

Oliver to Miley: You can pick.

Miley: Thanks.

He brings it around.

Mr. Something: Don't look at your slip until I tell you.Oh, and Ms. Truscott you are paired with Jackson Stewart.

Lilly to Miley and Oliver: What?

Jackson to Lilly: I really need a good grade. Are you good?

Lilly to Jackson: Depends on what scene we get.

Mr. Something: Remember, Don't look at your card.

Miley picked one.

Lilly picked one.

Becca picked one.

Everyone else did too.

Mr. Something: Look at your cards.

Miley looked and said: Oliver, look.

Oliver looked and said: Oh my gosh, Miley. I'm so sorry.

Miley: Don't be. I picked it.

------------------

Lilly looked at hers and fainted.

Jackson: Lilly?

Jackson looked at the card and said: That explains that.

---------

Jake: I will be good at this scene.

Becca: We got the kiss, didn't we?

Jake: Yep.

AT MILEY'S HOUSE

Lilly: I don't get why the 8th grade and 10th grade are both doing this.

Miley: I don't get why there has to be a kissing scene.

Oliver: It's Romeo and Juliet.

Lilly: We know that ya donut!

Oliver: Miley, excuse me and Lilly, I have to talk to her.

He pulled Lilly out of the house on to the porch and closed the door.

Oliver: Lilly, I'm nervous.

Lilly: Smokin' Oken has got Miley on his mind,doesn't he?

Oliver: Yea, and I'm way to nervous to kiss her!

Lilly: Oliver, calm down. You will be fine. I have a bigger problem. I have to kiss Jackson!

Oliver: That's a bigger problem, yes, but can we focus?

Lilly: I told you, you will be fine.

She went back inside.

Lilly:Sorry.

Miley: It's fine.

Oliver: I gotta go. Get on MSN in 10 minutes.

Miley: Kay.

10 minutes later

Miley signed on MSN and started a conversation with Oliver.

**MILEZ: Hey.**

**Smokin Oken: Hey**

**MILEZ: Watcha doin?**

**Smokin Oken: Nuthin. U?**

**MILEZ: Watchin Lilly and Jackson practice their part. It's funny. **

**Smokin Oken luvz: Lol. We should practice ours. Have they kissed yet?**

**MILEZ: They are now. Jackson looked like he liked it. Lilly blushed.LOL.**

**Smokin Oken luvz...:I'll be over in 5 to practice.**

**MILEZ: Okay. Bye.**

**Smokin Oken luvz Miley: Bye.**

**SMOKIN OKEN HAS SIGNED OFF.**

Miley stared at the computer. She had an Idea.

Miley: Good perfomance.

Lilly: Can I go on the computer?

Miley: Yea.

Oliver walked in.

Oliver: Hey.

Miley: Hey.

They got to the kissing scene.

They kissed.

Miley: I love you too, Oliver.

Oliver: You mean Romeo.

Miley: Nope. Oliver.

Oliver: Really?

Miley: Yes.

Lilly: Aw, how sweet.

Jackson: I always knew Miles would end up with Oken.

Miley: Oh, and you didn't enjoy the kiss, Jackson? Why were you smiling then?

Oliver: And why were you blushing Lilly?

Jackson: Okay, I like her.

Lilly: Ditto.

Miley and Oliver: Ha!

Miley: How long have you liked me?

Oliver: I never liked you.

Miley frowned.

Oliver: I've loved you since I first saw you.

Miley smiled.

They hugged each other.

Oliver: I gotta go, I might be on MSN.

Lilly and Oliver both went home.

So did Miley and Jackson.

Oliver did 5 min. later.

Conversation with Oliver:

**OllieTrolliesgottagirl:Hey.**

**SmileyMiley: Hey!**

**OllieTrolliesgottagirl:my mom is kiking me off. G2g byebye.**

**SmileyMiley:So you say byebye now? **

**OllieTrolliesgottagirl:yea byebye.**

**SmileyMiley:CUMORROW!LOVE YA!**

**OllieTrolliesgottagirl: 3 3 3**

_**Again, I'm sooo nice, aren't I? 4 pages long,woah! Longer to right this one than Oliver's Girlfriend the first chapter- which was 5 pages long. I got bored all day and wrote 3 stories. I know your thinking lazybutt, but I went on a VERY tiring field trip yesterday to the caves, and it was so hard to get into it. It was like 2 feet tall and 3 feet wide and I'm not the skinniest girl in the class. There was a groundhog in there and I screamed and grabbed on to one of my partners. 1 of my 2 best friends. A boy. A cute boy. Anywayz, I bawled one part cuz I'm chostraphobic and scared of the dark, and I dropped my flashlight and could even see my friend beside me. Yes, a boy. I have a lot of guy friends. Luckily, the boy I grabbed earlier was down in the crack my flashlight fell in, so he grabbed it and gave it to me. My clothes are now ruined.LOL:):):):):)**_

**-/\/\0RY T-3 B3zT 3V3R!(Mallory the best ever)**


End file.
